drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero
, }} , }} }}|image = Drakengard 3= |age = 17 in Novella 18, (17 in appearance) in Prologue 19, (17 in appearance) in DOD3|bwh = Unknown|cup = D (recorded from groping her)|loves = Nothing in particular|hates = Smelly things.|favfood = Not picky.|hair = White|eyes = Pink|weight = 55 kg|race = Human in Novella Intoner in Drakengard 3|sex = Female|ppartner = Mikhail in Branch B, Story Side|price = Adulthood in Branch B, Story Side|mark = Unknown|voicejapanese = Maaya Uchida|voiceenglish = Tara Platt|weapon = Zero's Blade}} ' Zero ', formerly named Rose'http://drakengard-3.com/timeline.html prior to obtaining the power of song, is the main protagonist of ''Drakengard 3. She is an Intoner, one who is gifted with the ability to manipulate magic through songs. She is the eldest and the most powerful of the Intoners. Zero is on a killing spree and relentlessly hunting her sisters. Zero's left arm is prosthetic. She gains a distinctive flower growing out of her right eye, which continues to grow. Mikhail is her trustworthy partner. Story Drakengard 3= - DLC= ''Zero's Prologue'' Zero first met Michael when he was drawn to the battle between her and the soldiers that served Caerula. He then attempted to kill Zero as a game, but she used Michael's firepower and brute strength to eliminate the soldiers trailing her. While trying to kill Zero, he came to notice the flower growing within her and laughed at this realization. Once the soldiers were defeated, he didn't proceed with his attack and only asked to talk with Zero. While transporting Zero to the mountains, Michael wanted to know more about Zero's Flower. He explained to the Intoner how dragons have an existence deeply connected with the Flower, and that the latter and the dragons were natural enemies due to the dragon race being the only beings capable of destroying the Flower. Michael agreed to help Zero kill her Intoner sisters and also to kill Zero herself when the task was done. Once at their destination, Michael tested Zero's strength and power over the Flower by tasking her to kill the magical beasts on the mountain castle in return for not killing her immediately. Zero soon completed the trial, and Michael took her to the Forest Country for another test. Two months later, Michael served as the final test of strength for Zero within the Temple of Sands. Zero won the fight, and as promised, Michael began fighting by her side from then on as her friend and companion. - Utahime Five= The sisters are quick to defeat the Lords of all the world's countries and divide the land among themselves. Zero appears on a ledge, watching One's battle from afar. Although she does not seem to be at full strength, she declares with a smile that she will kill her sisters. She arrives at the Cathedral City in time to stop her sister's destruction, bestowing them each with a Disciple. Once Michael had destroyed the Black Flower, Zero turned her attention to One. Their battle was cut short, however, as they were attacked by Bartas. - Prologue= ''Chapter 0'' Zero meets her sisters in Cathedral City to kill them, but One summons Gabriel, who kills Michael. Zero loses one of her arms but manages to survive the battle. - Branches= The flower begins growing out of Zero's eye. She seeks out Mikhail, Michael's reincarnation, and one year later decides to put an end to her sisters once and for all, before the power of song grows out of their control. After eliminating Five and subsequently recruiting Dito, Zero decides to travel to the mountainous region. On the way, they encounter a Cerberus that tries to hinder them but it escapes following the decapitation of two of its heads. As the group reaches the end of their trek, they encounter the Cerberus once more, finally ending its life by decapitating its last head. However, as Zero turns her back from the corpse, a still-living rogue Cerberus head attacks her from behind, consuming her other arm and effectively killing her. Suddenly, the flower in her eye blossoms into a gigantic flower, from which the body of a bloody new Zero climbs out with her arm restored. Dito is shocked by the seemingly immortal Zero while Mikhail shudders at the sight. Following Zero's successful confrontation with One, she seeks to deliver the finishing blow until One summons Gabriel into the fray. With Mikhail in tow, Zero defeats Gabriel with much ease until Mikhail collapses from the apparent over-exhaustion the battle has waged on him. Zero realizes her folly in desiring victory as she looks back at a depleted Mikhail, having died after the engagement. A distraught Zero walks towards One who has just finished saying her goodbyes to Gabriel. One tells Zero that she will go on ahead, ultimately meeting her end by Zero's hand. Following the completion of her mission, Zero takes a moment and is subsequently impaled in the abdomen. Blood flushes out of Zero's body as it covers an individual who resembles One in appearance, albeit in a masculine form. He tells her that he is One's younger brother and that he was created with the sole intent of eliminating Zero ever should One be the first to die from their duel. As the young man pleads for Zero not to hate him for his actions, Zero only comments that she never hated anyone in the first place, not even her own sisters. She just wanted to be the last surviving Intoner, mentioning how hate never even played a part in her decisions because she had always intended to kill herself in the end. One is left aghast by her statement. Within the reach of death, Zero slowly reaches out to Mikhail, thanking him for his recourse before ultimately perishing, apparently ending the current generation of Intoners. However, a disturbed One wonders about the future and tends to his dead sister, asking her what he shall do in a world without such divine beings governing its foundation. It is then that One comes to the revelation that he will start a church of sorts to protect the world in the place of its fallen Intoners, worshiping and revering his own sister in her place. Following One's exit, doves surround the bodies of the fallen Zero and Mikhail, with a mysterious female having graced the location, citing how she already knew what was going to happen and that they should have taken another branch to proceed. As the doves exit the area, she abruptly takes her leave. - B= ''Branch B: The Price'' After defeating Raphael, Mikhail reveals to Zero that he was afflicted with too much of its poison, ultimately dying from the toxins. Zero, distraught by the dead Mikhail, curses at him for leaving her again and once more at the flower for its unending curse. At that point, Zero remembers her flower's capabilities, utilizing her song powers to chant a seemingly powerful incantation. Apparently using the last of her strength, Zero thanks Mikhail before disappearing into the light. Mikhail wakes up giddily and looks for Zero, sporting a familiar pink flower in his eye. A small child's voice responds to Mikhail in Zero's familiar tone, with Mikhail casually responding as if he were talking to Zero. - C= ''Branch C: Emesis'' Following her victory against One, Mikhail dies from his wounds. One taunts Zero and dies. Zero is left with much regret and remorse over Mikhail's death while she continuously vomits on the floor. She tries to look for another dragon to end her life but she does not succeed in finding one. - D= ''Branch D: The Flower''' Zero consumes One and allows the flower to bloom within her. The two are then transported to the "Spirit World", where giant statues of the six Intoners appear and engage Mikhail in a rhythm game. Mikhail triumphs, and after reminiscing with Zero, he destroys them. As they disintegrate, Accord states that the power of the flower has been sealed in the spirit world, nullifying its threat to humanity, although there is still a possibility of the seal breaking one day. Accord also states that although the recording function for Zero (likely the version of Accord assigned to her) was broken, she feels sure that Zero is still alive and that they will meet again. - Story Side= To save Mikhail's life, Zero forms a pact with him, transmigrating the flower into Mikhail and regressing herself into a child-like state. Zero is killed quickly thereafter by Brother One, and by the laws of the contract, Mikhail dies again. }} }} |-|SINoALICE= Personality Zero has a violent disposition and is easily irritated, having no tolerance for anything complicated or repetitive. She doesn't care about her own appearance in the slightest, and has little regard for her health due to her ultimate fate. Often apathetic and bitter, she is prone to scoffing at anyone or anything which distracts from her main objective. In the Japanese script, she has a quirk for flippantly switching to polite language. When she does this, it's often used as build up for a satirical insult. Her haughtiness is occasionally mocked and played for laughs, especially when she appears to be confident in herself. In the English script, she is far more foul-mouthed, and her voice actress Platt uses a harsher tone than Uchida. Michael was the only being Zero had trusted. The two partners were close and understood one another well. Zero is haunted by her dreams of their time together after his death. She initially feels emotionally detached from Mikhail –since the two dragons are completely different from one another– and refuses to call him by name; she insists that Michael is the only one who can have that right. Over the course of their adventure, however, Zero's feelings for him soften as she instructs and relies on him. She eventually becomes attached to him with maternal endearment. While she mostly either ignores or threatens them, Zero does have some fondness for the disciples she takes on after killing their original mistresses. She briefly shows moments of melancholy if they should die for her, but spares them no mercy if they should betray her. The Drag-On Dragoon 3 Story Side, however reveals that Zero's haughty demeanor masks her guilty conscience, with her inner-monologues self-deprecating at times. She blames herself for bringing the Intoners upon the world and laments on the consequences of her other actions, such as the loss of her disciples when they revert back to doves. Zero routinely reflects on how her sisters represent aspects of her own personality, eventually coming to realize that they collectively represent her hatred of the world as a result of many years of abuse. When she decides to save Mikhail by forging a pact with him, she feels as though she is doing it out of selfish reasons since the flower will also survive by using Mikhail as a host. Zero's lack of self-worth comes full-circle when she is finally killed by Brother One, explaining in a monologue that her death was something she had always looked forward to.http://drakengard-3.com/blog/2014/08/30/notes-on-the-dod3-story-side-novel/ Development Character designer Kimihiko Fujisaka has said in a Famitsu interview that he initially designed Zero to look like a typical protagonist with traits matching his perception of a goddess. As her design went through revamps, he comments that an unaesthetic quality was added as the scenario came into being. She originally didn't have her eye-flower. Fujisaka believes flowers are feminine and wanted to somehow include it for her design. He spontaneously plopped one into her eye for originality and to have her design stick out. Taro Yoko liked it as soon as he saw it and approved it for the final, despite the producer's hesitation for it. When Zero's similarities with Kainé's flower motif was brought up, Fujisaka avoided explaining his thoughts in detail. Zero's design was the first to be approved by Yoko, but he wanted more female characters to interact with her. He requested for Fujisaka to "think ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica" when designing her sisters. Gallery Drakengard 3= - Complete Guide = File:DOD3 Intoner Artwork.png|Zero with the other Intoners File:DOD3 Intoner Artwork2.png|Zero with the other Intoners. File:DOD3_Artwork2.png|Zero with Mikhail and the Intoners. File:DOD3_Zero Artwork2.png|Zero. File:DOD3 Zero Artwork.png|Zero with Mikhail. - SD = File:DD3 One & Zero SD.png|Zero & One. File:Intoners SD.png|Intoners & Mikhail. }} - Concept = File:DD3_Zero_Artwork.png|Zero. zero face.jpg|Zero's profile art Zero art.jpg|Concept art of Zero Zero's stuff.jpg|Zero's Equipment zero concept.jpg|Concept art of Zero's attire Zero concept art.jpg|Zero's attire concept art fake zero art.jpg|Art of the fake Zero DOD3.jpg|Concept art of the game's cover - Novella = File:DD3_Zero_Artwork2.png|Zero's novella. }} - CGI = File:DD3_Zero_CGI7.png File:DD3_Zero_CGI6.png File:DD3_Zero_CGI.png File:DOD3_Zero_CGI11.png File:DOD3_Zero_CGI10.png File:DOD3_Zero_CGI9.png File:DD3 Zero CGI2.png File:DOD3_Zero_CGI12.png File:DD3_Zero_CGI5.png File:DOD3_Zero_CGI13.png File:DD3_Zero_CGI4.png File:DOD3 Zero CGI8.png File:DD3_Zero_CGI3.png - Renders = - Icons = File:DD3_Zero_Icon.png Tumblr n40y5tnnmU1qgirq1o1 500.png - Portraits = File:DD3_Zero_Portrait2.png File:DD3_Zero_Portrait.png - Screenshots = - Story = - DLC = File:DD3_Zero_SS42.png File:DD3_Zero_SS43.png File:DD3_Zero_SS40.png File:DD3_Zero_SS41.png }} }} }} |-|Utahime Five = - Screenshots = DDU5 Zero SS.png efvhtRQ.jpg battlereadyZERO.jpg ZeroU5-11-28.jpg tumblr_mywykaBk0D1qma6i5o1_1280.jpg }} |-|Shi ni Itaru Aka = File:Zero SnIA3.jpg File:Zero SnIA2.jpg |-|Other Appearances = - Artwork = File:LoV Artwork - Zero.png File:LoV Artwork - Zero & Mikhail.png }} - SINoALICE = Zero-breaker-sinoalice.jpg|Zero/Breaker artwork Zero-cleric-sinoalice.jpg|Zero/Cleric artwork }} Trivia *Zero is the first female protagonist of the game series. *Zero is the only protagonist to also be the final boss in the same game. *Zero shares similarities in design and personality with Yonah and Kainé from'' NIER. *Her emblem bears similarity to Caim's pact emblem. Zero's is a revised version with a flower motif. *Her prosthetic arm can only move due to the parasite that is inside it. *Zero's regeneration may be interrupted if something stops her from climbing out of her flower. *Zero curls into the fetal position after being made idle for a long time while at the base camp. *Zero shares multiple elements with her sisters in her appearance. ** She shares One's outfit color scheme (predominantly white with black). ** She and Two have a flower as design ornament (hers in her right eye, while Two's is on her hair). ** She shares the same hairclip with Three (with the exact same place, above their left eye). ** She shares an armored left arm with Four (Zero's is smaller due to it being prosthetic, while Four uses it to conceal her rapidly growing nails). ** She shares a similar shoulder decoration (albeit differently colored) with Five. *In ''Dengeki Online's Drakengard 3 character popularity poll, Zero was voted in fourth place.http://drakengard-3.com/blog/2014/01/16/dod3-popularity-poll/ *In Dengeki Online's Intoner panties poll, a majority of fans voted black panties for Zero.http://rologeass.tumblr.com/post/73414288584/dengeki-online-drag-on-dragoon-3-drakengard-3-fans References Category:Characters Category:Intoners Category:Protagonist Category:Females Category:Playable Category:Antagonist Category:Drakengard 3 Characters Category:Manga Characters